


Jason Todd visits an old friend

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Resurrection, flash back, missed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: are we seeing that I like Jason being sweet? also I like it it’s weirdly hunting and upsetting but nice





	Jason Todd visits an old friend

One of the things that recommended Dreamland over the other gay bars of Gotham was that it was one of the few that expected you to drink rather than dance. For another thing it was always open, even on a slow Wednesday night. Chris took another pull on his drink and stared at the flat screen tv. The sound was off but it was playing some 1970s soft core porno. Chris couldn’t really follow the plot, the boys always seemed to be standing around in their baseball uniforms, or jocks or taking showers, but they never seemed to play a game. 

A boy in the leather jacket slide onto the bar stool next to Chris and waved to the bartender making a hand signal to order. Chris looked up and down the low bar, there were a few other people, mostly older guys, but there was lots of free space for someone to sit alone. He wasn’t in the mood to be chatted up, his boyfriend had dumped him the week before, that was why at 22 Chris was drinking at a bar at 10:30 on a Wednesday. Being hit on by some cocky kid was not in the cards, and god this kid did look young. 

Chris knew he wasn’t old but the boy next to him, even with the streak of white dyed hair looked maybe 19 years old. Maybe his fake ID is so bad Dreamland is the only bar he could get into. Chris took a pull on his beer and went back to the film, there were 5 boys in jock straps waxing baseball bats for some reason. “Are you following what’s suppose to be going on?” Chris almost jumped out of his skin when the boy next to him spoke, he had a deep voice, a sexy voice. “Um no, I’m totally lost, like they only seem to leave the locker room to go to the showers” 

“Yeah I noticed that, why bother with a plot if no one can follow it?” Chris laughed, it was a strange conversation, but it was also the one he’d been having with himself for the last half hour. “yeah I know” He stuck out his hand, weirdly formal between two people in their early 20s he knew but when sitting at a bar drinking beers it seemed like the right thing. “I’m Chris” the boy took his hand. “Jason, so not to be too cheesy, but you come here often?” Jason waggled his eye brows and Chris had to laugh. “god, never! it’s a dump”

Jason smiled “yeah it really is” Chris took another pull on his beer. “Normally, I’d only be in a bar on the weekend and not Dreamland, someplace fun, but tonight I wanted to be somewhere that looks as pathetic as I feel”

Jason’s eyebrows went up “oh?” 

shit Chris thought, “I really don’t want to talk about it, sorry I said anything” Chris could tell he’d killed the conversation, things would get awkward. However Jason only shrugged, “well lets see, what canned gay conversations can we have here in this saddo bar?” The he smiled a wicked smile “when did you know?”   
There are somethings you can just say one gay man to another and know just what they mean. Chris rolled his eyes “Oh god I think it was like middle school” Thinking about middle school made him feel a little better, he’d been much more unhappy then than he was now and back then he hadn’t had alcohol. “was it a boy?” Jason’s tone had gotten weirdly soft. “yeah it was, his name was Jason, weird right?”

“weird” Jason echoed “what happened?” Chris hadn’t thought about Jason Todd in a very long time, he could still see him, short for their grade, two curls that framed his face, a huge smile. “He died”

“oh” Jason’s, this Jason in the bar, voice was oddly neutral. “I meant between you” Chris smiled “oh I thought I was so smooth, I’d invite him over for video games and stuff, I never knew he lived in a freaking mansion, didn’t found that out till he died. One day it just kinda happened you know?” 

“you used to insist everyone call you Christopher, never Chris.” Chris’ head snapped to the side looking at the boy next to him who was staring at the TV with a far away look in his eyes. “I had all the games you had, but I just wanted to be alone in your bed room. I think you were embarrassed that you had Justice League sheets, but I thought they were so cool. Took forever for it to happen. November 8th, you kissed me, or I kissed you, I don’t remember which, I remember we bumped teeth the first time.” Chris was staring at him a look of horror and wonder on his face. “Jason?” he whispered “yep”

“but… you’re dead” He was still whispering barely breathing like if he moved Jason would vanish. Jason leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart Jason looked at him “he was a jerk Christopher, you can do better” without another word he walked out clapping Chris on the shoulder as he passed.


End file.
